reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonlord Games (Calivar Draconus)
Since the dawn of time, The Dragonlord Games or Calivar Draconus is an ancient competition for Dragons to win territory or even who will be king. Each tribe will choose one to represent the clans, from Dragon to Wyvern each clan has hopes for each one, guided by elders. Clans Each clan chose a Rift Warrior team to help them handle the Rift Tasks (tasks handed down to accomplish a certain challenge, which aids not only Dragonlord, but also the Rift Warrior him/herself) sometimes making alliances are either by choice or forced by a certain situation. Ampheptere (Night Elemental Dragon): Considered the Egyptian Dragon. They are of the crawler class and evolved from Wyrms, they had chosen Ignatius to be their representative, which took place in Egypt where he originated. They evolved from Wyrms and taken power over the skies at night which forsake their poison. Imperialists: (Night Rift Team) a Rift Warrior team based off ancient Egyptians led by King Killar, the ruler of the new Egyptian country, and claimed all of North Africa. Since the Rift Fallout, he and his wife Vengi lived with their nobles to rebuild a new order and rebuilt it like the Ancient Egyptians and added the modern flair to it. Night Games: A games made by the ancient Egyptians that had made the Amphepteres their great protectors, it is where at the Night they play the games based in the ancient Pyramids, they will participate within the games that are based off finding your way at night without getting lost in the dark, so the games in Egypt is based on Navigation. * New Chairo: Rebuilt Chairo the capital, and where the Night Games take place in. * New Thebes: Second City rebuilt, and where the meeting place of the Dragonlords take place for the Night games. * Hamanaptra: Captial home of the Ampheptere where the Imperialists enlist new warriors. Apalala (Energy Elemental Dragon) Considered mixed breed courtesy of it's alien design, named after a Hindu Dragon, making it one with the Indian providence. Ruled by Akela, who has recalled that the Alien came from the meteorite that wiped out the Dinosaurs and the ancestors of the Apalala were mutated by the radiation of the debris. United Galaxies (Energy Rift Team) Once Humans who colonized on the Nine planets, but were mutated into what we consider Alien lifeforms, lead by Yrsa Starcry, the captain of the Unit chosen by president Ian Dorn. The Unit has planets from Mercury to Mars where the unit was made to prevent Shadow from going out in the galaxy. Energy Games A group of Planets made a relay race to pass on the Energy beacon that will light all of the galaxy to show the galaxy a spark of life still in the galaxy, all dragons, mostly the Apalala had invented this to study the Solar System. Games based on Igniting the games beginning. * Mercury: Industrial Desert planet where the Beacon is first ignited and the race begins.It is also where most of the Industry business begins since planet can absorb the pollutants. * Venus: Swampy Planet ruled by Nagas, a group of Snake men that will send fire serpents to guide the racers. * Earth: Main world once ruled by humans, now ruled by Dragons, where the Dragons begin a depot to refuel. * Mars: Red Cultural planet ruled by Misty's sister Alana, where they witness the round race to the summit of Mt. Ruby. * Saturn/Sanghelios: revealed the Halo Games were a cover up of the mutation of the human race into Sangheli, where it is the race take place between the Crevices of this Enticing planet. * Jupiter: Tropical Giant Planet ruled by Primate like aliens, who then blow the horns after they pass through a giant sent of arches. * Neptune: Aquatic Planet, ruled by Sea creatures that allows the racers to flow through the currents. * Uranus: a Frozen plant ruled by amoebic beings that have no known gender, they give the racers a ball of light to a blizzard path. * Pluto: Small planet with tiny people who dares the racers to circle around their artificial ring. and last give them the beacon. Azdaha (Space Elemental Dragon) Considered the most prosperous of the Dragon clans, been said to have been domesticated by Wizards and one who is chosen by Azdaha, is Gorbash, who made a alliance between Dragon and Man. They are the only dragons that can fly through Space and to other planets. Moon Squadron (Space Rift Team) A Team of Space Travelers who are dedicated to Law and Order in the Universe, led by Captain Irene "Moonstone" Pierce, who leads a team to prevent intergalactic threats from coming to earth. They were all from Earth, and its revealed Rift Warriors are the only ones to handle Space travel. Space Games A way to open doors too the other places in the Universe is activating the Star Rings. Category:Traditions